1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sweeping apparatus, and pertains more particularly to a machine for raking lawns or sweeping floors and pavements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as maintaining lawns is concerned, it is most common to use various types of hand rakes. Of course, use of such rakes is time-consuming and requires a considerable amount of manual effort. Hence, there has been a very real need for a mechanized raking device. One form of mechanized raking device is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,773, granted July 23, 1974 for "Automatic Rake".